


Because It's Him

by uncookedrice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Embarrassment, M/M, Sam Winchester Walks in on Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncookedrice/pseuds/uncookedrice
Summary: Sam, unfortunately, had walked in on Dean with girls before. Usually, Dean would tease him about it, “It was a beautiful, natural act, Sam.” Why was Dean being so awkward about it this time?





	Because It's Him

Sam had walked in on Dean with a girl before. It was never a pleasant experience and Sam was usually awkward for a few days after while Dean smirked and reminded him about it just to see Sam’s face scrunch up as if he’d sucked on a lemon. “It was a beautiful, natural act, Sam,” Dean would always say after he came out of the motel room he’d shared with some stranger from a bar and joined Sam in the car. Often, Sam would avoid Dean’s eyes because every time he looked up Dean would wiggle his eyebrows or make some kind of gesture with his hands that would make Sam gag.

Although, when Dean and Cas got together, Dean somehow worked out how to lock a door or put a sock on the handle, usually both. It was pretty unusual, Dean was always way too into the person he was with to bother with courtesies like that for Sam. Maybe he liked teasing Sam about it too much. It had been a few months since the angel and his brother finally confessed their feelings for each other and Sam hadn’t unknowingly opened a door leading to too much skin and parts of Dean and Cas that he really didn’t want to see since.

Until two weeks ago.

It was five weeks ago that Cas left to deal with some rogue angels causing trouble in a small town a few miles from Phoenix, Arizona. At first, they thought it was a trickster causing so much mischief but that was before the culprit moved the citizens of the entire town to some field 30 miles away, a trickster wasn’t strong enough for that. So Cas went to check it out and he found out that, yeah, they were right, whatever it was, was too power to be a trickster, but so was the average angel. There was five of them, all pulling pranks on innocent citizens. Some of the pranks were harmless, others not so much. It took Cas three weeks to deal with them, they were sent back to heaven and the brothers were told that they were heavily reprimanded, whatever that meant. Cas said that they kept pulling pranks on him, cling wrap in the doorway kind of stuff and zapping away whenever Cas got close, leaving him covered in confetti. Sam had to try really hard not to laugh when the angel told them about that.

Dean was an absolute pain in Sam’s neck for those three weeks. He was constantly moping and complaining about “dick angels being dicks why are they so annoying, Sam? Why?” He never added the “why does my angel have to deal with them?” or simply “I want Cas back” but Sam could clearly hear it behind his grumbling. You know, sometimes it seemed like _Dean_ was the younger brother, not Sam.

When Cas came back Dean dragged him to bed immediately, or at least that’s what Sam assumed happened because at the time he was out getting food and purposely forgetting pie just in spite of Dean and his whining. Dean must have _really_ missed Cas, and vice versa, because that night was the first (and probably last) time they ever forgot to lock the door or hang a sock from the handle. And Sam walked in. It seemed safe. It was not.

_Gross, gross, gross, gross, skin, skin, skin, ew!,_ was all Sam could think after he looked up and saw a naked Dean on top of a naked Cas. They were probably thinking something like, _no, no, no, no, oh God no!,_ because they grabbed the blanket and covered themselves as quick as lightning while Sam squeaked out a “sorry!”, dropped the food and sprinted for the door, slamming it behind him. Sam decided to take a long walk down the road next to the motel into town to clear his mind of the horrible sight he saw and to prepare himself for Dean’s teasing. It didn’t really register at the time that Dean actually stopped and covered himself. He usually ignores Sam because what he’s doing at the time is way too important. Sam didn’t realise until the next day.

He booked himself another room that night, there was no way he was going to sleep in a room that smells like sex with his brother and an angel in the queen bed next to him in post-coital bliss. Post-coital, god would Dean make fun of him if he ever heard him say that. _“You’re such a girl, Sam.”_ He could just hear him making fun of him in his head.

Instead Sam waiting until morning and _knocked_ on the door of the room Dean was in and very patiently waited for him to open it. Dean was alone. And he wouldn’t look at Sam. They both kinda stood there for a while until Sam awkwardly cleared his throat and Dean moved away from the door and locked himself in the bathroom. Sam lowered himself into the dining chair in the corner of the room and opened his laptop, looking for a case, as he heard the shower turn on. About two minutes into reading an article about how the pet dogs in an entire town had gone missing, including ones in pet stores and the local pound, Sam realised that Dean had said and done _nothing_. He hadn’t wiggled his eyebrows or said, “Howdy Sammy, didn’t hear you come back last night. Not interesting enough in here for you?” (Okay, that was weak, Sam wasn’t very good at guessing what Dean would say to tease him).

Back on topic, was Dean… was Dean _embarrassed_? Sam hardly ever saw Dean embarrassed. The last time must have been after he had ghost sickness and him and Bobby pestering him about being too scared to hunt. His thoughts were confirmed later that day in the car. They were on the way to the town with the missing dogs. Sam had just finished explaining what was going on there and after a long, awkward pause, he cleared his throat and said, “So…”. That was all he could say because Dean immediately turned his music up to ear-bleeding levels. Dean was embarrassed. Sam never thought he’d see the day his brother would be flustered about sex of all things. After a while though, he kind of wished he never did. Every time Sam showed even a tiny sign of awkwardness and tried to bring it up, Dean would somehow avoid it. So Sam waited for him to get over it. And waited. And waited some more. It had been two weeks for God’s sake and Dean _still_ couldn’t look him in the eye! It didn’t make any sense, he’d never been awkward about it before, Sam had! It had been over a week since Sam got over it and it was started to get really frustrating. What the hell was up with Dean?

This problem needed to be solved, it was starting to mess with their work. The dog case could have been solved two days earlier than it was if Dean wasn’t being so weird. Sam did the only thing he could think of. He hid Dean’s cassette tapes. The next time they were in the car, Sam would _make_ Dean listen to him because he really needed to get over this, no more avoiding it. Sam wasn’t even sure why Dean was being awkward, Cas wasn’t. They’d seen him three or four times since it happened and he was perfectly normal! Well, as normal as Cas can be. Dean was weird when Cas was around too. Sure, they still got separate rooms when Cas was there like normal, but if all three of them were together, Dean kept a good three feet away from his angel.

Oh. Was— was Dean acting like this because Sam had seen him with another guy? Usually, Sam caught him with chicks but, well, Cas had different features compared to Dean’s usual— old— conquests. Yeah, they really needed to talk about this.

They’d just wrapped up a case, just a salt and burn, and were heading to— well nowhere. They hadn’t found a new case yet so they were kind of just driving forward. “Dean, we need to-“ Sam started, he watched Dean reach for the volume knob and scowl when nothing happened. “Talk.” Sam finished. His older brother scowled harder and drove faster down the straight, empty stretch of road.

“No, we don’t.” He growled. Dean never really did like talking about his feelings or problems or whatever. ‘No chick-flick moments’ was the stupidest rule, Sam hated it because it made his life much more difficult than it needed to be. That rule apparently applied to pretty much _every_ conversation not involving a case or the apocalypse.

“Yes, Dean, we do.” Sam said firmly, this conversation was not an option and Dean’s grumble meant that he heard that in his tone. “It’s been two weeks and you’ve been weird about me walking in on you and Cas since, it’s affecting cases, we could have finished those last two a whole lot quicker if you’d actually talk to me. You won’t even look at me!”

Dean’s hands grasped the steering wheel tighter and he let out a hard breathe. He was not enjoying having this kind of conversation but Sam didn’t care. “Dude, I’ve walked in on you with girls before, usually you’d tease me not ignore me! What’s up with you? You know that I don’t have a problem with you being with another guy, right?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.” Dean sighed and quietly added, “It’s not that.”

Sam threw his hands up in exasperation, why couldn’t Dean just _tell him what was wrong_? “Okay, then what is it if it’s not that?”

Dean awkwardly shuffled in his seat and looked out the window next to him, trying and failing to avoid Sam’s piercing gaze. Dean knew he was probably making a bigger fuss about this than he should, but he couldn’t help it! “It— it’s just—“ Dean seemed lost for words.

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled his classic bitch face, “Just spit it out so this can be dealt with, Dean.”

“It’s _Cas_.” Dean blurted out, glaring at the road like it was a witch or a shapeshifter or some other supernatural creature he really hated. Wait, that’s all of them. He glared at the road like it was _a_ supernatural creature.

Now, Sam was super confused, “What? What do you mean? Cas wasn’t weird about it—“

“No, I don’t mean—“ Dean huffed and took a moment to attempt to find the right words but all he could get out was, “It’s _Cas_.”

Sam’s eyebrows were pulled together in confusion and his head tilted to the right slightly like that would help him understand. “Dean, I don’t know what you mean. What about Cas?” Dean didn’t reply so Sam repeated in irritated confusion, “You being embarrassed doesn’t make sense, I’ve walked in on you with girls before and—“

“That’s just it.” Dean interrupted. “It’s different, it’s because it’s him, not some girl. You— you shouldn’t have seen— I—“ Dean cut himself off and peeled his right hand off the wheel, slowing hitting his thigh with his fist in frustration. “It’s Cas.” He said again.

Now Sam understood. Cas wasn’t some girl Dean was hooking up with. Cas is important to Dean, he loves him. Their… _intimate_ moments weren’t for the eyes of others, just them. Sam saw them and Dean, for the first time in his life, didn’t think it was funny. He was angry and embarrassed and that just made him confused and he didn’t know what to do with himself, so he tried to avoid Sam while still being in the same room as him working on the same case.

“Oh. Oh, okay, yeah. Yeah, I get that, Dean. I get it, I do. That’s just for the two of you, I shouldn’t have seen that, I understand.” Sam stumbled over his sentences, he’d never seen Dean act like this with a partner, not with Cassie or even Lisa. He’d never seen him this in love before. It was new for Sam, and probably for Dean too. Evidently, neither of them really knew what to do.

Dean groaned, “Are we done now? I hate chick-flick moments dude.” He whined.

Instead of getting annoying, Sam huffed out a laugh. “Yeah Dean, we’re done.”

About a week later, Sam actually paid attention when Dean and Cas were together. He wasn’t really looking before but now he could practically see the love they had for each other radiating off of them. They naturally gravitated towards each other and had the same thoughts, ideas and theories when trying to solve a case. They worked perfectly together. The brothers got separate rooms, like usual when Cas was there, and as Sam was closing the door to his room he spied Dean and Cas next to the car across the parking lot, talking, and then he saw Dean lean in and tenderly kiss Cas. It was one of the sweetest things Sam had ever seen, but also that was his brother and _ew_.

From then on, Dean remembered to lock the door or text Sam when Cas suddenly showed up and they only had one room, and Sam remembered to always knock instead of just walking in.


End file.
